


Glorious night

by Natashow



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashow/pseuds/Natashow
Summary: Nancy invited Valvatos to the 4th of July celebration at the park.





	Glorious night

Varvatos vex was walking along side Nancy enjoying her company, She had invited him to go to the fourth of July celebration at the park. Varvatos was in his old man form so he could blend in better then his normal form. Nancy flipped out the picnic blanket under a large tree a perfect place to enjoy the festivities.

"So you are telling me that the people of this planet celebrates a past war that was faught for your freedom that you suceeded in doing so? He asked waving a little flag with no inthusiasim.

"Yes that is correct."

"Glorious."

They sat down watching what was going on around them children were running around with water guns and water balloons attacking one another.

" Look they're reenacting some battlefield fights " Varvatos laughed. He looked to his side to Nancy who was giggling at his statement. Her cheeks were slightly flushed either from his gaze or the heat he couldn't figure it out. "Nancy you're the most breath taking creature I have ever seen." Nancy batted her eyes at him pushing against his shoulder.

"Oh Vex you say that to all the girls don't you?"

"Varvatos does not say that to all the girls my eyes only see you." Varvatos got up on his knees quickly proclaiming so loudly that that a few people stopped and looked at them.

"It's a saying my dear." Nancy giggled. She opened up the picnic basket and took out a big Tupperware that had a variety of fruits that were cut up in pieces and fed some to him.The sun was starting to set and kids and adults were settling down looking up at the night sky. Varvatos looked around confused for a second leaning towards Nancy.

"What's everyone waiting for?" 

"You'll see in just a few minutes." Nancy said eagerly her eyes glued to the blank sky infront of them. Varvatos returned his gaze back to the now dark sky. He hear a pop then a whistle as a bright light flashed from the ground and shot up into the air exploding into a big ball of light that faded away making a loud bang noise. Everyone cheered but not Varvatos, he scrambled up about to draw his weapon.

"Who's attacking now! Where is the enemy?" Varvatos frantically looked around. Nancy pulled him down beside her.

"Calm down Vex, they're just fireworks. No one is here to attack us. It's just a light show nothing more." She placed her hands on his face to make him look at her.

"Are you certain?" His eyes widen in conspiracy to what he was hearing.

"Have I ever steared you wrong before?" She asked smiling up at him. He sighed softly looking at her lovely round face, the flash of the fireworks lighting up her features, her silver hair glowed to the lights before them. 

"No...no you haven't..." He said placing a hand on her cheek. Before he knew it his eyes were closing slowly as their faces drew nearer their lips connected. A big display of fireworks went off as the kissed. They pulled away slowly eyes hooded, varvatos had a goofy smile as Nancy was blushing slightly.

"What a glorious night....." Varvatos sighed as Nancy leaned her head on his shoulder and he rested his head against hers as they continued to watch the light show.


End file.
